


As Clear As Day

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: Ken and his misadventures while looking for his adopted mom and dad.
Relationships: Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Series: My Personal Solar System [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	As Clear As Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Ken's internal monologue to be in his local dialect but I have limited resources. Sorry.

The Daily Life of Ken 'i-am-oftentimes-quiet-but-not-invisible' Suson

  
Episode1: Stell and his fever

Everyone knows that among the five, the loudest and liveliest member is Stell. Ken on the other hand is in the opposite end of the spectrum. His silence doesn't mean he has no interest to maintain meaningful conversations or produce substantial answers for every question presented, it's just that he doesn't have much to say, no special or dramatic meaning behind it, that's just the way he is. He also has his crazy moments but his level of insanity is a discussion for another day.

For that reason itself, every time Stell becomes quiet especially during an interview, you know something's wrong.

They have a late shoot for an evening show and despite answering the questions promptly, it is evident that Stell is not feeling well. He looks totally exhausted and without Sejun beside him, supporting his weight and all, Stell would've fallen off the chair half an hour ago, they wouldn't be sitting here for an interview but maybe parked outside a random hospital's emergency room because yes, that's how bad Stell looks and even Teacher Hong who normally observes them quietly from far gives a cue to the host to hurry the f*ck up. 

When the grueling shoot finally ended, Sejun almost carried Stell back to the van bridal style but Stell insisted he can walk so they both agreed with a piggy back ride instead. He has never seen Sejun run that fast with someone straddled behind him, Sejun is probably awesome at parlor games and survival shows. An amusing thought that he keeps to himself because yeah Stell is sick, _shut up weird imagination._

The elevator ride made Stell groan, Sejun clicks his tongue. It's a long way down, they're starting from the 27th floor.

"Stell, masakit ba ulo mo or feeling mo nilalagnat ka?" Justin inquires, his face plastered with worry. 

"Medyo nahihilo, kulang lang siguro sa tulog." Stell adjusts his arms, squeezing his body closer to Sejun, Sejun readjusting his grip on Stell's leg to accommodate for the latter's movement. _Like clockwork._ _Ayan ka na naman self, shut up,_ he berates himself.

"May gamot ka ba?" Josh asks. "Meron pa kong natirang Paracetamol nung last time na nagkasakit ako."

Sejun answers instead, as if anticipating that too much talking aggravates Stell's discomfort. "Sige Josh, pagdating natin sa condo, kunin ko mamaya sa room nyo." 

It was already past midnight when they reached their unit, all of them worn out from the day's activity. One of the staff offered to stay behind but Stell declined and insisted that he's fine. Sejun re-assured them that he will look after Stell since it's their day off tomorrow.

They also offered to help but Sejun 'ordered' them to rest. "Matulog na kayong tatlo, pag isa pa sa inyo nagkasakit, mahirap na." The tone he used was an official Pinuno decree so they went to their own rooms and wished Stell a speedy recovery.

Ken woke up at 2 am, he's too tired to move but his bladder has other plans so he zombie walks to their shared toilet but on the way, he saw Sejun at the kitchen sink filling up a small basin with water. "Kumusta na si Stell?" 

Sejun looking like he's not faring much better than Stell replies "Nakainom na ng gamot pero ang taas ng lagnat nya."

"Tulungan na kita, mukhang magkakasakit ka na rin oh."

Sejun didn't argue "Sige pakidala na lang 'tong basin sa loob, hahanap lang ako ng extra blankets para kay Stell."

Sejun walks to Justin and Josh's room, he goes to Stell carrying the basin and towel.

When he opened the door, he sees Stell lying on his back, eyes closed, wrapped like a burrito. "Pau, tama na, pahinga ka na."

_Sino daw? Ano daw?! Grabe yung lagnat ni Stell kung anu ano na sinasabi._

"Stell, Ken 'to." He touches Stell's forehead and it was indeed burning up. "Punasan lang kita para bumaba yung lagnat mo." He proceeds to wipe Stell's face with the damp towel.

"lamat Ken, san Pau?"

_Huh?! Nagdedeliryo ba si Stell? Sinong hinahanap nya?!_

Sejun walks in at the same time and answers "Dito 'ko Stell, kinuha lang kita ng extra blanket sa room nila Josh." Sejun softly touches Stell's face to let him know he's there. 

"Mama.." Stell softly speaks. He takes his hands out of the makeshift burrito and grabs Sejun's arm who is currently wrapping him with more blankets. Ken just continues to wipe Stell with the towel while silently observing the two.

Sejun immediately holds his hand, wrapping Stell's shivering hands with his own. "Walang Mama Stell eh, pwede ako na lang?" Sejun sounds desperate, but calling Stell's mom at this hour just to tell her that her son is sick is obviously not an option right now. "Nandito naman ako Stell, di kita iiwan." Sejun wraps him in a hug, his head resting on Stell's chest.

"Pau.."

"Andito lang ako Tey, pahinga ka na."

Stell takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, his tensed body hugs Sejun back while Sejun hums a tune that sounds like Sugarfree's 'Tulog na'

> _Tulog na, Mahal ko.. hayaan na muna natin ang mundong ito, 'lika na tulog na tayo_   
>  _Tulog na.. hayaan na muna natin sila_   
>  _Kung matulog, tulog ka na_

  
With Sejun and Stell clinging on to each other like star crossed lovers, _yan na namang imagination mo ha, stop it,_ he puts the basin down and tells Sejun "Pahinga ka na rin Sejun, baka magkasakit ka rin nyan." Sejun complies and lies down beside Stell, Ken covers them with another blanket as he softly hums the same song where Sejun left off. 

> _Tulog na, Mahal ko_
> 
> _wag kang lumuha, malambot ang iyong kama, saka na mamroblema.._
> 
> _Tulog na.. hayaan na muna natin sila_
> 
> _mamaya hindi ka na nila kaya pang saktan_

When they finally fell asleep, Ken closes the door behind them with a smile.

Episode2 : Sejun and his mood swings

A grumpy Sejun is a common sight among the staff and members. Whether upon hearing a wrong tune or waking up on the wrong side of the bed, it's not something to bat an eyelash about, it's part of Sejun being Sejun and most of the time, the safest way to avoid the shuriken and laser beams from a pissed off leader is to stay out of his way. 

Stell on the other hand is an exception, there's just something about Stell that lets him get away with anything even on Sejun's _off_ days and everyone usually exploits that weakness by letting their resident happy pill deal with their grumpy pinuno.

They are due for recording in a few week's time but Ken still has some issues with their new song. A minor change in key that he is requesting to be revised. Sejun has confidence in him, which he feels very proud of and pressured at the same time but the shift in tone can prove to be very difficult when you include dancing in live performances. He believes in his capabilities but he is also aware of his limitations.

"Sige na Stell, kausapin mo na Sejun para pag kinausap ko mamaya, di na mainit yung ulo." They are sitting in the farthest corner of the studio taking a break from dance practice when he dragged Stell earlier to persuade him to talk to Sejun and lighten his mood.

"Hoy Felip Jhon, anong akala nyo sa'kin, dog whisperer, tiga-kalma ni Sejun, ganon?"

He thinks hard about that and earnestly replies. "He's more of a cat actually, so ikaw yung cat whisperer, ganon."

"Eh di dapat may professional fee ako kasi cat whisperer pala ko di ba?"

"Sige na oh, para sa recording naman natin 'to, do it for the group!"

"Bat kailangan padaanin kay Stell, ayaw mo i-direct sakin Ken!?"

His heart almost jump started when he heard Sejun's voice behind them. He's not in descriptive terms 'scared' of their leader, on normal days he can be quite straight forward and provoke Sejun with words but with Grumpy Pinuno, he will not stake his head out on purpose. Everyone knows that. He slowly turns around to see the cat, scratch that, Sejun standing behind them arms across his chest with a frown.

He braces himself for the impact and faces Sejun. _This is not a drill. Do or die!_ "Yung bridge kasi nung song.."

"Sa part mo? What about dun sa bridge ng song?"

Stell suddenly stands up and grabs Sejun's face, his palms almost squishing his cheeks, Sejun lifts an eyebrow, Ken prepares to run for his dear life but then Stell speaks in a calm manner "John Paulo, tingnan mo nga yang mukha mo..." He cuts off and stares at Sejun with a serious expression.

They glare at each other for a few seconds, well a few seconds for the two, around ten years for Ken. Sejun's expression softens and eventually smiles at Stell. "Eto na Ajero, ayan nakangiti na, masaya ka na?"

"Syempre naman, ayun oh, nakalabas na yung dimples, ampogi talaga oh." Stell is still squishing Sejun's cheeks.

"Ewan ko sa yo Stellvester." He pulls away from Stell's grasp and sits beside Ken who finally remembers that it is okay to breathe. "Okay Ken, shoot! Aling part sa bridge yung gusto mo pag usapan?"

He looks at Stell with overflowing gratitude, Stell smiles and softly touches Sejun's nape before going to the other members. 

  
_Sometimes he thinks, their leader has a favorite among members. Pero normal naman siguro yung ganon. Parang mga teachers na may favorite student. O kaya yung mga tito at tita na may paboritong pamangkin._

_Stell is probably Sejun's favorite person._

  
Episode3: Ken and his realization

"Seryoso ka ba dyan Ken?"

He is sitting with Justin at the back of the van waiting for the other members. They stopped in a gasoline station to fill up, Stell and Sejun went to the toilet while the others walked to the convenience store nearby.

"Ano ba kasing gusto mong aminin ni Stell at Sejun? May pakulo pa kayo ni Josh. Na ano, na may favoritism si Sejun?" _Di pa ba obvious yun? Why does Justin have to go to such length just to make Sejun admit something that is you know, OBVIOUS!_

"Seryoso ka talaga dyan sa sinasabi mo Ken?!! Favoritism? Yun lang??!!" Justin's voice is now a few decibels higher, it's good thing Kuya Yuri's wearing earphones.

"Ha? Bakit meron pa bang iba?" He's still confused and Justin's face looks like somebody just stole his rare Pokemon.

Justin rubs his face in frustration and replies. "Pag favorite mo ang tao, gusto mong yakapin lagi?"

"Touchy naman tayong lahat..."

"Pag favorite mo, nagka-cuddle kayo sa sala pag movie time or pagkatapos ng dance practice kahit ang baho-baho na or basta maisipan, yakap agad?"

"Eh super close nga kasi sila."

"Pag favorite mo tinititigan mo sa mata na parang wala nang bukas?"

"Matagal na kasi silang close friends, madaling magkaintindihan tinginan lang."

"Pag favorite mo, pag nagtitigan kulang na lang halikan mo na?"

"..."

"Pag favorite mo, trato nyo sa isa't isa parang magjowa?"

"..."

"Pag favorite mo tabi kayo sa pagtulog kahit may sarili kang kama?"

"..."

_Ah, aaaahh, huh._

_Kahit sa sarili nya, wala syang masabi._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
